What could have been
by shadowstar10
Summary: Well waht could have happened if Cammie caught Zach the first time they met one shot maybe more if it's liked


The name is Cameron Anne Morgan, daughter of CIA legends Rachel Morgan and Christopher Morgan. I attended the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, so basically I attend a school for spies. And currently I am on a Covert Operations, one of my many classes there, assignment, with one of my best friends Rebecca Baxter, or Bex if you don't want to die. My other roommates Macy McHenry, the senator's, daughter who is awesome, and Liz Sutton, the smartest Gallagher Girl since well a long time.

I slipped into the shadows of the Metro station and watched Bex ascend the escalator, then waited long enough to be certain no one followed her. Then I headed to the elevator, but as I reached for the button, another hand beat me to it.

"Hey," one of the boys from the park bench said. He did that half nod thing that all boys seem to do… or at least the boys I know. Which mainly means Josh.

"Hi," I replied, pushing the button again, hoping to make the elevator come faster, because the last time a random boy had said hi to me, things had ended badly- like Mr. Solomon – practically-being-run-over-by-a-forklift badly. And needless to say that's not the kind of thing that looks good on a girl's permanent record.

When the elevator doors slid open, I was kind of, sort of, hoping he wouldn't step inside but of course he did; and since the Metro is forever and a day underground, the elevator ride was forever and a day long. The boy rested against the railing. He was slightly shorter and broader through the shoulders, but in the blurry reflection of the elevator doors, he almost looked like Josh.

Josh. That right there made me think back to last semester when I was just a "normal" girl dating a "normal" boy. I remembered how easily he had accepted me, how easily a _spy_ could be accepted as normal.

I went back to Mr. Solomon's first lesson, notice things, and I did. I noticed that when I went to press the button for my floor this boy did not. Now I try to be one of those people who never judge on appearances but, what are the chances that out of all the floors in the station, which by the way is a lot, he needed to get off on _my_ floor. Because personally this boy did not seem like the type to wander around by them selves in D.C. to look through a museum at boring old pieces like the very first CD (a Gallagher original). No he seemed like the type of guy that would hang around the park and grind on the benches with his brand new skateboard.

"So," the boy said, pointing to the crest on my coat. "The Guggenheim Academy," now I might point out that with my IQ I am a certified genius and therefore really smart, I do think though that even average people would be able to pronounce Gallagher a little better, because there are clearly no u's in the word so he either had to be a doofus or playing stupid, which does help him in the smart department either. But why would anyone in their right mind pretend to be stupid.

Then I remembered last semester with Josh and his chemistry homework, I had pretended to be average because well how do explain that a 16 year old taking Phd level courses? You don't. I stared at the boy in front of me and realized he's like me. But not the girl in me, nope he definitely is not gay, no he was like the _spy_ in me.

I looked back and I saw him, one- sitting on the park bench _watching_ Bex and I, two- _following_ us while we merged with the pack of girls, and three- now _here_ in the elevator. Then my fathers words came floating through my head twice is a coincidence three times is a tail.

WHAT! Umm hello …… kind of confused he is just a boy, ha ha yeah, _kind of like your just a girl Cammie._ But then my mind started to whirl, who was this boy. I thought for about a second when I realized, Solomon, his shirt. The Blackthorne Institute for boys.

I then realized three things that were very important.

One- this boy standing in front of me was a Blackthorne Boy.

Two-this boy was a spy.

Three- this Blackthorne Boy was also my tail.

So knowing these three very crucial facts I reached into my pocket and fingered a napotine patch.

"No, it's pronounced Gallagher Academy," I stated, I took another breath and made sure that the napotine patch was firmly in my grasp, "But you should know that already, Blackthorne Boy." I saw his mouth go slack and I realized I was right, he was a spy and he definitely was my tail. So before he could even react I slapped the patch on his forehead and he collapsed onto the floor.

Now let me tell you when a boy collapses onto the floor and can't stand up it might raise some questions from some passerby's when the elevator doors opened. So I quickly jammed my thumb into the button marked "emergency only" and the elevator came to an abrupt halt. I ripped the patch off of him and slid out of the elevator through the emergency roof hatch. Hopefully he wouldn't wake up until after the fireman got the elevator open. Then it would look like he collapsed in the elevator.

I shimmed up the cable and out into another floor, glancing around I made sure I had no tails left and made my way to the ruby slipper exhibit, the place Mr. Solomon told us we had to be by 5 o'clock tailess. I only had 14 minutes and 19 seconds left.

I got there with 90 seconds to spare, only having to deal with a grandmother who thought I was little Shelbie. I caught Solomon's eye and he nodded at me "Good job Ms. Morgan no tails."

So I was pretty happy with myself and really wanted answers so I asked what was really on my mind, "Why is the Blackthorne Institute tailing us?" now since I was not supposed to know about Blackthorne he just blinked at me and if possible I thought I saw a hint of a smile. "Very good Ms. Morgan." Now it definitely doesn't take a genius to totally realize he didn't answer my question instead he just gestured towards the door labeled roof access and beyond that I was positively sure a helicopter waited that would take us to the Gallagher Academy.

As I made my way towards the door, two fireman approached dragging along the boy from the elevator, grumbling something about stupid teenage pranks. The boy looked around and to my surprise Solomon stepped forward and said "Zach where have you been your class was about to leave without you!" he looked at the firemen, "Thank you very much for getting him I can take it from here," from the looks on their faces they really didn't want to let Zach go, but I would have let him go to if I had been being glared at by Mr. Solomon too.

Solomon pulled Zach towards me and for the first time he noticed I was standing there watching that whole exchange.

His eyes narrowed and he glared at me. "Was it really necessary to knock me unconscious Gallagher Girl?"

"No, but it was a whole lot more fun!" then, I summoned my inner Macy and winked at him as I pushed open the door, and stepped towards the helicopter that would take me home.


End file.
